This Summer Niley Story
by nileysaywhat
Summary: Nick's on a mission to get miley before he graduates. But first he has to go through the summer proving to the school and himself that he can get Miley. Niley/Jemi.
1. Chapter 1

She took her usual seat in class as i stared at her from the back. She was popular, and i was just a normal kid. Occasionally her guy friends would pick on me but this summer i was going to change myself. I was going to join football, i was going to show them what i can do. I'm Nick Jonas, and i will be with the girl of my dreams, Miley Cyrus, by the time i graduate. It was the last day of our junior year. Step 1: Talk to her. Her friends weren't in this class, she was smart so that's why she was in all my classes. I stood up and walked over to the empty seat next to her and took a seat. "Hey, Miley right?" that was a stupid question. but i had to make it seem like i didn't know her.

"Yeah that's me," she giggled, "Hey" she smiled at me with those blue eyes shining. "Your Nick right?"

She knew my name. A smile grew on my face "Yeah, i-" i got cut off by the teacher.

"So, it's a half day, it's the last day of school. Grades were already due. So we're going to watch a movie, but i don't want any talking!"

Miley looked at me giggling "she's such a physco teacher." she grabbed a pen and ripped paper out of her notebook and wrote something down sliding the paper over to me, putting her attention towards the movie.

_Nick, I want to be friends you seem cool. Text me this summer so we can hang out! 555-235-5847. x-Miley._

__i slid the paper in my pocket, why didn't i do this sooner? Oh yeah. Her friends would kill me. The bell rang and we got up and she turned to me,

"you going to use that?"

"yeah"

"Good," she winked at me before walking out of the class.

when school was over i walked to my car. i found my brother joe standing next to it, "What are you doing here?" i asked him.

"College is over" he chuckled "I know what your going to do and i want to help you."

"How do you know?"

"Mom," he laughed. "Training starts today. I got a special man to help too!"

"Who?"

"My trainer! Go home, get changed into gym clothes, meet me at the gym."

I'm going to hate him this summer, but i'm going to thank him at the end.

**Miley's POV.**

****I walked up to my best friend, Demi, "Hey Dem!"

"Hey mi! Finally summer my god i get to see joe tonight!" she squealed. Joe was her boyfriend who was away at college. Joe is also Nick's brother, i smirked coming up with an idea. she looked at me weirdly "what?" she asked.

"Why don't we invite Nick too? I'll go. Like a double date."

"Is this some kind of sick joke mi? Nick's a nice guy. I can't do that to him."

"No! I'm serious. I was talking to him in math today. i gave him my number because i've seen him in school and sometimes when Jake and Cole would pick on him for not playing a sport and he's kinda cute." i paused, "Please.."

she gave into me "Fine! I'll call joe later. He said he was going to be at the gym"

"Thank you thank you! don't tell anyone though. I don't need people telling him the wrong things."

**later..**

****I picked up the phone not checking the caller id "Miley speaking"

"Your an idiot" i heard a familiar voice, demi. "Joe asked nick."

"And?" i asked hopeful.

"Be ready at 7."

"YES!" i jumped, "Where are we going? Somewhere nice? casual?"

"The amusement park/carnival that's in town, so casual," she laughed.

"Can't wait! I'll see you then?"

"Actually, we're going separate. Nick's going to pick you up. So i'll see you there! Maybe" she hung up.

I rushed to my closet grabbing a pair of ripped jeans with a white v-neck and white flip flops throwing them on the bed, i looked at the clock, 5:45. I had time to take a shower and curl my hair. It was 6:56 when i checked the clock next, i grabbed some 20's out of my wallet and shoved them in a pocket as i walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen counter staring at the clock waiting patiently as thought's consumed my mind. why did i never realize him before? He had cute mocha eyes, his curls i just wanted to play with, my thoughts were interrupted as i opened the door. He had on cargo shorts with a black v-neck and black shoes, then i realized he got his hair shaved off. He looked even hotter. I smiled as i finally spoke "Hey."


	2. Chapter 2

he took a step back, looking her up and down. How did he got so lucky to get to be on a date with her? she was gorgeous in every way, but he wasn't going to show that side of him. I finally spoke up when i noticed her just staring at me confused "ready to go?"he stepped aside to let her go.

she stared at him for a second wondering why he didn't compliment her but shrugged it off before continuing on to get into his car. It was awkward silence for a good 15 minutes before she spoke up. "Demi said we were going to the amusement park in town, how far is this place? we left town."

"She lied to you."

"Excuse me? Demi lie to me? Your funny. Nick where are you taking me?" she asked seriously, he looked over at her for a second shaking his head no before focusing his attention back onto the road that was now a highway, "My mom will kill me if i'm not home at 11. where are we going?!"

"Cyrus, chill. Demi told your mom you were sleeping over her house. Just trust me"

"Trust you?" she scoffed, "I really regret telling Demi to ask Joe if you would come along with me with them."

he sighed, his asshole attitude would ruin everything but Joe told him that's how miley liked it. "Where we are going to is a lot better then the amusement park that Demi wasn't going to nor is there one in our town."

"Whatever." She put her feet up on the dashboard turning the music up so she didn't have to talk to him as she stared out the window.

he glanced over at her, she seemed to like that he was nice. Another 15 minutes passed since they didn't talk when a question popped into his head "Can i ask you something?" he asked as he turned down the radio.

she slowly turned her head to him, "Sure" she said not knowing what to expect.

"Did you technically ask me out on a date, because i'm safe?"

"what do you mean safe?"

"Thinking i'm not an asshole. I don't have a huge reputation so i won't cheat on you because not every girl wants me."

she hesitated before answering "no," maybe she did. maybe he seemed like the type of person who would put her through all the pain that Liam put her through when he cheated on her with her so called 'best friend'

"You hesitated." he looked down, "You did."

she sat up on and looked over at him "Nick..." she got cut off,

"I get it, i do. I'm a safe resort. I also led you to think i was an asshole too, even though i though i kind of did a terrible job at it, i'm not Liam or Jake, but you have to understand that...well no. Your completely out of my league and i wanted you so, so bad."

"Wanted me?" she bit her lip "i'll do whatever it takes for you to want me." she placed her hand on his knee.

he laughed a little, "I feel like the mood for this 'date' is gone completely. Still wanna go?"

"Yeah," she smiled leaning back into the seat as he took an exit. "Wait, how about we stop at a cafe?"

"It's almost 8:00, we'd never make it to where we are going" he looked over

"Come on," she pouted, "It'd be something to do we've been in this car for an hour. Please! Just a quick stop"

he sighed, obviously giving it. pulling into a small cafe were nobody really was. He got two coffees with big cookies and went over to where she sat. "bon appetit my lady"

she giggled, "Thank you" she took a bite of her cookie as they started to go into small talk, he laughed a lot at her as they got to know each other. She found it strange he actually thought she was funny, cause Liam never did he'd stare at her as she'd try to crack a joke. Soon it was 9. The cafe was closing, "Jesus, time flew! Can we make it to where we're supposed to be going?"

"No, that closes at 10 but we can go somewhere that is just right next to it" he smiled, as he pulled her chair out to let her get up as they walked out of the store he said good night to all the workers before letting me in the car and running around to his side, "I noticed something, why aren't your friends hitting you up? It's the first night of summer."

she held her phone up revealing it was off, "I just wanna be with you"

he was going to mention something, but he figured it wasn't the time or place. he grabbed her hand and smiled as they moved onto wherever Nick was taking them, just about 10 minutes later they arrived at a beach. He jumped out of the car going to the trunk getting a blanket, "Let's go!" he yelled from the back

she got out of the car looking up at the sky as she took her shoes off leaving them in the car, "It's beautiful here." she said running up to where nick was. she watched him set the blanket down and as he went to sit down she tackled him into the sand and laughed standing back up "Ooops, i fell." she giggled as she skipped towards the sea.

"Miley Cyrus!" he jumped up running to chase her, as he caught up he grabbed her by the waist as she squealed while he pulled her close to him, "Your going to regret that" he whispered into her ear.

"Am i? Am i really?" she bit her lip turning to him.

he stared at her for a second, "please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip?"

she began giggling, "why?"

"because," he paused, "It makes me want to-"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me nick."

he grabbed the back of her neck, "With pleasure," he whispered, pulling her as close as he could get her, her breath quickened nervous, he pressed his lips against hers as she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck, soon she pulled back,

"Wow.." she breathed out. "I don't know why you have this effect on me but keep doing what your doing."

he chuckled a bit, "Let's just lay down for a bit, then sadly we'll have to head back home."

After they layed down she snuggled into him, placing her head against his chest, "I don't want to go back."

"Why?"

"My friends, i feel like they'll only tear me and you apart if we even have a chance at anything," she said with a hint of sadness.

he pulled her closer rubbing her back, if only she knew what he was planning to do all summer and his plan was in full affect even though half of it was on step 10 while he was really at step 1.


End file.
